


Red and Black

by Perr1n



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: Life is such a odd thing, one moment stuff is calm and quiet and tranquil, next moment it is a savage clash for survival.Following a outbreak involving a virus the likes of which the world had never seen, one man must learn what it is to be prey, and will rise to know what it is to be hunter.





	1. Chapter 1

My day had begun easily enough, Hat pulled over my head, coat on my back as the cold wind blew. Noise all around me, shouting and beeping as the streets bustled with activity. Among them myself, I and a large crowd were disembarking the train at Penn Station, on our way to wherever we had to go.

 

Shouting ahead, voices filled with anger and tinges of fear. A man in a red in black hoodie shoulders past me and everyone else, a group of heavily armoured men with assault rifles giving chase.

 

Curiosity killed the cat they say, and yet I find myself following, noting that a few others were doing so as well. ¨Dr. Mercer! Stop!¨ Cries one of the soldiers, voice muffled by his mask, the sound of exhaustion from sprinting in heavy kevlar creeping at the edge of his tone.

 

Mercer spins on his heel, panting. His pale skin glistens with sweat, dark eyes wild. He fishes in his coat, I preparing to flee as he no doubt reaches for a gun, instead pulling free a vial filled with a thick red-gold substance. 

 

¨DON'T DO IT!¨ Roars another of the gunmen. Mercer raises the vial, a scream of fury leaving him that turns into agony as with thunderous noise do the soldiers fire. His body lurches, splotches of red and black appearing across his chest. 

 

He then drops the vial, which prompt shatters, splattering that red fluid everywhere. My skin prickles as Mercer pitches forward, landing directly atop the puddle. 

 

But then, people are screaming, falling, thrashing and convulsing. The sounds of pain fill the air, intermingled with the scent of gunsmoke and blood. 

 

NExt comes the people that fell getting back up, their bodies covered in lumps and boils. With howls and roars do they throw themselves upon those that are not sick. More gunfire, feral snarls, and then I am running.

 

My heart beats madly, breath coming out in short gasps, eyes no doubt wide with fear. Somewhere in my mad sprint my hat got knocked off, letting my tousled brown hair get tossed around by the wind.

 

Soon does the sounds of carnage subside, I alone inside a dark ally. Sweat beads my skin, I reaching wipe it away, hand coming back stained red. Blood? My blood! Oh god no!

 

That vial! A shard of glass much have cut my cheek! But I saw how in mere seconds the others had turned, yet here I am, just fine.

 

The shard must have not had whatever was inside that vial on it. Truly a blessing, I head towards home.  Home sweet home, that is what I think as I enter the house, locking the door back behind me. 

 

Its dark, cold and kinda musty smelling, but the bed I gots comfy and it gives me sanctuary from the rest of the world. I head for the fridge, stomach grumbling. My lips part in a titter, Running for your life sure does make ya hungry I guess!

 

With the clinking of glass does the door open, my eyes falling upon the pack of pork chops. I grab them, sit down at the table for one, and promptly begin shoveling handfuls of slimy, bloody raw meat into my mouth. 

 

I know, gross, but for reasons unknown, It was by far the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. By the time I finally realise what i'm doing, well over half of the pack is in my gullet, a look of confusion on my face as I gag at the taste of uncooked flesh.

 

I stand, coughing, when a very loud, very noticing buzz to fill my ears. My eyes spy the black dot that is a fly as it buzzes around, eventually coming to a rest to feed on the bits of chewed meat I spat onto the table.

 

Groaning in annoyance, my hand comes down, squashing the thing flat. This was my intent, so it is to my surprise that with a sound akin to a thunderclap does the table get cleaved in two by nothing by my hand. 

 

I stare in fear and amazement at this, only to trip and slam my mass against the fridge. The thing teeters, wobbles, and then falls onto my prone form.


	2. Chapter 2

 

My eyes open, I´m on a table, cold and hard. I rise, my chest bare, the room is a morgue, and it's in shambles. Blood stains the ground, the broken, torn remnants of human beings scattered about. 

 

I stand, observing the table that my form had laid upon, naked and ready to be prepared for burial. My fear runs rampant, the thought of whatever tore them apart coming back to find more meat to rend. 

 

I hurry for the door, only to pause at the sound of wet, gut wrenching coughs. ¨H-H-H-Hel-lp m-m-me-e¨ Groans one of the bodies on the ground, mangled entrails and twisted limbs sharply contrasting the fact that he was alive. 

 

I stare, my mind tells me to get help, to run and ignore him. To puke, to eat. That last thought, Eat. The feeling, no, the desire for food is strong, so strong I cannot suppress it. 

 

Crouching down, without anything to cover me, I reach a hand out. I place it to his chest, and with the rending of flesh and popping of bones does his body seem to deconstruct itself, hair thin tendrils, a segmented black with streaks of crimson extends from my wrist, from my palm, they dig into him, pulling his body apart at the molecular level. 

 

He groans while he can, for soon his organs as absorbed, body becoming a runny, water like sludge that the tendrils absorb. This all happens in a matter of seconds, and as he ceases to be, I feel a sudden rush of energy shoot through me, mind snapping to full alert. 

 

Gentek Corp. I am in the Gentek Building. I was tracked down for being there at the start of the outbreak of Pathogen DX-1118 C, Dubbed ¨BLACKLIGHT¨ By the science team led by Dr. Alex Mercer. 

 

Mercer? The face of the man at the station appears, followed by that of a more formal one in a lab coat.  How do I know that? 

 

No time to ponder, I stand, noting now that my nude flesh is covered in white material, a lab coat. My hands are of a more tan color, formal black pants and matching shoes on as well.

 

¨Woah¨ I comment, even my voice sounds different. I hurry off, looking for an exit. 

 

More carnage as I run, it seems that somthing very big and very pissed off had rampaged through the building, and the sounds of wet tearing rings out as I draw near whatever it was. 

 

I peer inside, finding a woman, hunched over a corpse and running her hands along its back. ¨Uhh, Ma´am?¨ I call out. She turns, gives a sweet smile before she lunges. Her speed is somthing inhuman, and when she slams into me, I am driven into the wall, leaving a sizable crater. 

 

¨Oh good, I was hoping someone was alive.¨ I stare in a mixture of shock and fear, observing her well combed blonde hair, her full cheeked face. ¨Wha-¨ ¨Foods food, but I want somthing that's still warm.¨ She extends a hand, the palm splitting open to reveal dozens of tendrils akin to mine. 

 

I know what she is about to do, and with a grunt, I shove her away. Her smile fades, ¨How did-¨ I cut her off by delivering a right hook into her jaw. She stumbles back, blue eyes wide before she gives a dog like sniff. 

 

¨Ooohhh, I get it! Your not one of them are you?¨ Ï demand to know what she means, ¨You´re like me! You´re a….Blacklight! I guess that's what you can call us.¨ My confusion running even deeper, I start backing up. 

 

She raises both hands, ¨Don't worry, i won't hurt you. I didnt know, but now I do. I'm a friend!¨ I jab a finger, ¨You just tried to eat me! Like how I..I killed that man.¨ 

 

The girl smirks, ¨Oh, first time is always the best, just the feeling of digging into them makes me all jittery. Whats your name, honey?¨ 

 

Then it hits me, my name? What is my name? I think, think long and hard, but all that comes up is the thought that it had a Z somewhere in it. 

 

¨Zee¨ I answer.  She smiles wider, ¨Anna.¨ Her hand extends, but all I do is stare at it. Eventually does Anna take the hint and lower her arm. ¨What is going on?¨ I ask after a second of rather awkward silence.

 

Stretching both arms with a yawn, my answer is, ¨Just a lion snacking on some gazelle. Wanna bite?¨ My eyes squint, ¨You mean?¨ My finger points towards the many hunks of flesh and bone that had been human beings. 

 

¨Yep, just try a bite or two, might help clear some things for you.¨ My rational mind urges me to run, run far away from this mutated lunatic, but again, the feral side, the animal side, causes my stomach to rumble with the desire to be filled.  

 

The room she was in is no less of a wreck than anywhere else, but in one corner, tossed in heap, is a stack of corpses. ¨Oh my-¨ My urge to puke grows stronger as the scent of iron near overpowering.

 

Anna grins, with one hand dragging the nearest of the bodies to us. Her foot planted on its ribs, hands gripping  the wrist, she gives a gentle tug, tearing the entire limb off. Still staring in shock at her strength, I am then snapped out of my stupor by her handing the arm to me.

 

¨Go on, you know what to do.¨ I…..I do. From my fingertips, thin wisps of chitinous material stream out, breaking down all that I am holding. Soon do my hands become empty, the limb absorbed into me. 

 

The feeling of euphoria returns, my body shuddering in delight as life seems to return to it.  ¨There ya go.¨ Anna purrs, the warbling hum of her tendrils echoing as she consumes a leg.

 

I kneel over, ready for more, only to be interrupted as the shattering of glass rings out. ¨MOVE IT! GO! GO!¨ Booms a voice. I turn about, asking Anna who that was. She groans in annoyance. ¨Blackwatch, mercenary group hired by Gentek to hunt us. Been doing a shit job so far.¨ 

 

Rising to her feet, Anna gestures for me to follow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else think Prototype would make a badass Anime?


End file.
